Raindrops
by XxstrawberrybloomxX
Summary: The protagonist wants to confess her love to Drake after they had watched a movie, though some embarrassing things make her unsure. Drake has feelings for her, but keeps quiet about it. Bet they're gonna get together?


Title: Teardrops

Pairing: X Drake x OC

Rating: K

A/N: Uhm, yeah... It's short, I know. Anyway this was created after our "favourite" teacher decided to let us do a school magazine. I really hate group work, seriously. Since this was meant for the school, I didn't write "X Drake", but only Drake, just for your information.

On with the story (of failure)!

* * *

><p>It was Saturday morning, the sun was already high up in the sky, no clouds were in sight and the weathercast made announcement that it wouldn't rain at all. Indeed a perfect day to spend a day with your crush! And she would finally confess her love to him.<p>

Leanne was standing in front of her mirror, her chest-nut hair was in a terrible mess and dark circles were visible under her tired-looking eyes.

She tried to hide the dark circles with make-up; of course she took not too much of it to look like a cheap one night stand.

„Damn, my hair is a complete mess! It will take a lot of time to fix it" She whined while brushing her bed hair straight. After some good minutes, Leanne finally did it to straighten her shoulder-length hair and put clips in shape of melons in her hair. Then she turned to her make-up and began putting concealer on the dark circles.

It was 1:37 pm when she had finished dressing up and now waited for the remaining time to pass by faster until it was two o'clock. The brown-haired girl was excited to see her crush.

"Leanne, sweetie, you should calm down and eat something. Your date won't run away" Her mother giggled, amused of the impatient daughter.

Leanne sat at the kitchen table; the still warm breakfast was in front of her, but it was getting colder with every passing second. Leanne's mother put her hands on the hips and sighed. Her daughter is completely love-struck!

"Come on, Leanne. If you don't eat up, you'll embarrass yourself in front of Drake" Said girl snapped out of her thoughts when her crush was mentioned and began eating in record time. She heard her mother laugh and looked up from her food and stared at her questioningly.

"It's nothing sweetie, but you should hurry up. It's nearly nine o'clock and you don't want you crush to wait for you, right?" She chuckled, while the teen stuffed her mouth full with the rest of the food and left in a hurry.

Leanne waited in front of the cinema, constantly looking to her left and right. Her heart was accelerating uncontrollably and her hands trembled in nervousness. She was lost in thought and didn't notice the person walking up to her from behind.

"If he doesn't come sooner or later, I'll go nuts! But what if he doesn't even bother showing up here? No! He isn't that kind of a person. He'll definitely come!" That's when a hand touched her shoulder and brought her back to reality.

Leanne hadn't expected the touch and invasion into her personal space, so she did what she did best. The girl whirled around and punched the person in the guts. With all she's got too. Too late, she realized that it was actually not a pervert, but her crush, Drake.

"Oh my god! I'm terribly sorry about that Drake!" She helped him stand up and apologized. Drake, a young man with short brown hair and blue eyes, shakily stood up, saying it was no problem. Although he had to admit, in his mind, that her punch hurt more than that of a street thug.

"Are you alright? I didn't hit you too bad, did I? Should I get you a pack with ice?" She wanted to continue, but was interrupted when a hand assuringly patted her head.

"Don't worry Leanne. I'm fine, really. If we don't hurry the film will start without us" he pushed her slightly on the back into the direction of the cinema. The tickets were already brought by Drake and both went in. Drake led the embarrassed teen to the back of the cinema to have a better look at the huge screen.

The back rows weren't as packed as the front ones, mostly because people thought it was better to sit in the front than in the back.

Back to the two main protagonists, they had sat down and waited for the film to begin. "Looks like, we were a bit too early. I'll get some popc-"The blue-eyed young man didn't come far, when an overexcited Leanne stood up and left for the food stall.

"How cute her blushing face is" Drake laughed lightly, so he didn't catch any attention from the people in front of him.

The embarrassed Leanne sighed in depression. She totally made a fool out of herself and worse, she punched him! She absentmindly bought popcorn and drinks for both of them and went back.

Drake was sitting in his seat, patiently waiting. For what, Leanne wasn't sure of, but she guessed it was the film. Her crush turned his head, a smile graced his features. Heat was rushing into her head and she was once again nervous.

The next thing what happened was that she tripped over her own two feet and nearly spilt everything on Drake and herself. Luckily for her and also Drake, she landed on her crush without spilling food over them. Unluckily she landed face first between his legs, much to their embarrassment.

Leanne stood up rather awkwardly and handed the blushing Drake his snacks before she sat next to him. Heavy silence greeted them; neither of them spoke anything, even after the film ended. Leanne was still a bit shaken up from the fall and she still had to confess her love. Drake too was shaken up, but didn't let it get to him too much. Accidents can happen after all.

Drake had a crush and that exact person was Leanne. He remembered their first meeting and also the time he had fallen for her. He had injured his shoulder while practicing baseball alone on the school's outfield area. That's when Leanne showed up; she apparently had to stay longer in school because of her medic classes.

"…ake" He was still deep in thought and vaguely noticed the voice calling out to him.

"Drake!" Said person turned around with a startled expression.

"Is something wrong Leanne?" She pointed her finger up to the sky, his gaze following. It was raining.

"It seems you were too deep in thought to notice the rain. Lucky that we have a roof above our heads" The chestnut-haired female sighed. The weathercast announced that it wouldn't rain, but it did anyway. She wanted to confess her love under a clear blue sky, but it seemed that that wouldn't happen.

The sound of an umbrella being opened made her turn her head to the person. A blue umbrella was in Drake's hand.

"We can use my umbrella", Leanne raised an eyebrow. "Why are you carrying an umbrella with you?" Drake scratched his neck in a sheepish manner, a thing he would do when he was embarrassed.

"Well you know… The weather is something I cannot trust and I speak out of a horrible experience here! " Leanne blinked stupidly, and then burst into laughter. The young man blushed and looked away. He remembered the time when his friends and he were lost in the woods last summer. It should have been sunny all day, that's what the weathercast said, but it had rained. It poured so hard that they were soaked in just a matter of seconds. The next day after they had found back to their house, they and he too caught flu.

Drake held the blue umbrella above their heads and nudged the still laughing Leanne in her sides.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll stop" She chuckled, while walking next to Drake. Another heavy silence made its way between them, both in their own thoughts. Leanne thought it was best to confess while she still had the chance. They only met to watch the newest film and she didn't want to waste the chance. It wasn't the perfect day, but it was alright like that. The only thing she had to do was confessing her love.

Drake looked in front of him, though his mind was somewhere else. He had a fun day, even if it was awkward at some times. The best thing was he got to see Leanne alone. She would usually hang out with her friends and he didn't want to ask her out in front of her friends. That would only lead to misunderstandings.

"Uhm, Drake…?" Leanne stopped and Drake did the same. Her face was beet red. Now she would tell him!

The male turned his head after being called by her and stared at her questioningly. The girl took a deep breath.

"I love you a lot and would you go out with me?" Drake blinked. His brain slowly registered the words in a somewhat slower pace than Leanne had just done. Then it clicked in his mind.

Leanne was panting, her heart was accelerating and her body shivered. She tightly closed her eyes and prayed that her crush would say yes.

Arms pulled her into something warm and she opened her eyes to see Drake hugging her. His face was a few inches away from hers. The blue umbrella that had been dropped, was laying forgotten on the ground.

He leaned down some more, his expression unreadable. Drake leaned down so his lip was near her ear and whispered three words. Leanne's eyes widened. Her surprised face turned into a light smile.

"Me too"

* * *

><p>Well, wasn't that sweet?<p> 


End file.
